castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
3 May 2018 Freshening Up With Florals
Flowers, bouquets, and a flower shop are in play. Requirements for the new horse prize (Spring Steed, with a chance to drop energy among other things) are not yet discovered. New walker, Guardsman, 750 Crowns. Skunkupines: from quest, red-eyed Rocket, whom you raise to adulthood. From Ivy's nursery, a blue-eyed skunkupea. From the Market, red-eyed Rocket Jr, a skunkupea who costs 120 Gems and is unlocked after Goal 8. Buy From Market Your Buildings Workshop makes: *'Wild Bouquet'. 12 Wild Lilies, 2 Wild Orchids, 2 hours. Some players report 10 Wild Lilies instead. *'Mystic Bouquet'. 4 Blue Roses, 2 Wild Orchids, 1 hour *'Garden Bench'. 2 Wild Bouquets, 2 Mystic Bouquets, 2 hours *'Floral garland'. 2 Wild Bouquets, 2 Mystic Bouquets, 2 Scented Petals, 4 hours *'Knight Topiary'. 3 Floral Garlands, 4 Wild Bouquets, 4 Mystic Bouquets, 2 hours *'Spring Fountain'. 4 Floral Garlands, 20 Water, 50 Stone, 1 hour *'Enchanted Bouquet'. 4 Spring Water, 3 Tiny Daisies and 4 Floral Garlands, 1 hour *'Spring Water'. 30 minutes See Goal 10. NOTE: crafts vanish when no longer needed. Potion Shop makes: *'Spring Water'. 30 minutes See Goal 10. Magic Forge: *'Garden Staff' repair. See Goal 12. OPTIONAL Ivy's Magic Nursery: *'Spring skunkupea'. 12 hours. 70 skunk milk, 70 Blue Petals, 50 Wheat. Supposedly drops Tiny Daisies during event, but apparently does not. Drops crafting materials. Goals 1 - Freshening Up With Florals * Visit Old Thomas's house Rewards: 100 coins, 10 xp, unlocks Potted Orchid in Market. 2 - Organic Orchids * Buy a Potted Orchid 0/1 BUY (Market, 150 Coins each, max 10, timer 2 hours.) * Tend the Potted Orchid 0/1 GROW (First tend is right away, then 2 hours.) * Pick a Wild Orchid 0/1 PICK (drop rate around 25%) Rewards: 100 coins, 10 xp, unlocks Blossoming Willow in Market. 3 - Wild Willows * Clear a Blossoming Willow (buy at Market for 700 Coins. Maximum 99. 20 chops.) * Gather Wild Lilies 0/1 GO (drop rate around 25%) * Make Wild Bouquets 0/1 GO (Workshop, 2 hours - 12 Wild Lilies, 2 Wild Orchids) Rewards: 100 coins, 10 xp 4 - A Wild Rose By Any Other Name * Mine Rock Outcroppings 0/1 MINE (cost 2200 coins in market) * Gather Wild Roses 0/1 GO (mine a Rock Outcropping. drop rate not so high.) * Make a Mystic Bouquet 0/1 GO (Workshop, 1 hour - 4 Wild Roses, 2 Wild Orchids) Rewards: 100 coins, 10 xp 5 - Burgeoning Bouquets *Make Wild Bouquets 1/2 GO (the one you already made counts) *Make Mystic Bouquets 1/2 GO (the one you already made counts) *Build a Garden Bench 0/2 GO (Workshop, 2 hours each - 2 Wild Bouquets, 2 Mystic Bouquets. But you need to make TWO BENCHES - twice as many bouquets as you just made.) Rewards: 100 coin, 10 xp, +50 Crowns 6 - The Skunkupines Have Sprung *Clear Blossoming Willow 0/1 GO *Fight Spring Skunkupine 0/1 GO (spawns from Blossoming Willow or rock outcropping but does not count before this goal. 15 hits) *Gather Scented Petals 0/1 (Skip 20 gems) Rewards: 100 coins, 10 xp 7 - The Top Topiary *Make Wild Bouquet 0/2 (Skip 30 gems) *Make Mystic Bouquet 0/2 (Skip 40 gems) *Make Floral Garland 0/3 (Skip 165 gems) (Workshop, 4 hours - 2 Scented Petals, 2 Wild Bouquets, 2 Mystic Bouquets) *Build Knight Topiaries 0/2 Go (Workshop, 2 hours - 4 Floral Bouquets, 4 Mystic Bouquets, 3 Floral Garlands) Rewards: 100 coins, 10 xp, +1 Rocket (a red-eyed spring skunkupea) 8 - A Discovery in the Larkspurs *Raise the Spring Skunkupea 0/1 (5 tendings 60 seconds apart) *Feed the Spring Skunkupine 0/1 (8hr timer, 32 gems to speed up) *Gather Tiny Daises 0/1 (skip 34 gems) Reward: 100 coins, 10 XP 9 - Raising Rocket Right *Gather water (will autocomplete if you have plenty) *Gather stone (will autocomplete if you have plenty) *Build 2 spring fountains. Each is 4 Floral Garlands, 20 Water, 50 Stone, 1 hour Reward: 100 coins, 10 XP, 100 Crowns 10 - Flowers for Rocket *Brew Spring Water (4). Potion Shop and/or Workshop, 30 minutes each. 5 water, 1 Wild Orchid, 4 Wild Lilies (for low levels, 3 water, 1 Wild Orchid, 3 Wild Lilies) *Gather Tiny Daisies (3) (Drops from Rocket on 8-hr timer. Rare drop from Rocket Jr. (from Market) and Spring Skunkupea (from Ivy's Magic Nursery).) *Make Floral Garlands (4). 1 garland: 4 hours, 24 lilies, 8 orchids, 8 roses (made into 2 bouquets of each type) and 2 Scented Petals. *Make Enchanted Bouquets (4) Each uses 4 Spring Water, 3 Tiny Daisies and 4 Floral Garlands, 1 hour Reward: blank? Goal 11 - Mean Skunkupines CLEAR ANY MONSTERS FROM YOUR BOARD FIRST *Visit Old Thomas’ house *Calm the Enraged Spring Skunkupine (takes less than 25 taps) Reward: 100 Coins, 10 xp. Goal 12 - The Orchid Onslaught *Repair the Garden Staff - 1 Broken Garden Staff (appears in inventory), 25 Wild Lilies, 10 Wild Roses, 10 minutes in the Magic Forge *Return to Old Thomas’ house *Fight off the enraged skunkupine Reward: 100 Coins, 10 xp. Goal 13 - A Friend For Rocket *Tame the Spring Steed - Workshop (4 Enchanted Bouquets from Goal 10, 4 Tiny Daisies, 4 Scented Petals) Reward: Spring Steed and 150 Crowns ----------- Fans are welcome to directly contribute information by editing the wiki to help everyone enjoy the game! Official Storm8 Forum topic for this event https://forums.storm8.com/showthread.php?104334 Recognition to helpful forum posters: CharlieGirl9, CaymanTurtle, RogueDagger, xinxintalk, kiryuuku123, LadyRissaRenae, jbfps116, sandisin, comeseecomesah, tigarlilyvol, kolakid2, gilachaya, katbtodd The information on the wiki is meant to be the same as what is on the forum. Category:Events